dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Animatronic characters
This page is for minor animatronic characters who have appeared in the DSaF series. This page has characters that were only seen in the background or mentioned. Dayshift at Freddy's Arizona Freddy Fazbender Not much is known about Arizona Freddy and what happened to him other then that he used to preform in the Arizona Location. Arizona Golden Freddy Not much is known about Arizona Golden Freddy and what happened to him other then that he used to preform in the Arizona Location. Arizona Foxy Arizona Foxy was an animatronic Pirate Fox that was housed in the Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie Arizona Location. Not much is known about Arizona Foxy other then that Dave Miller threw Foxy off the Grand Canyon and it's unknown why he did this. After being thrown in to the Grand Canyon,he probably stayed there if we believe Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Kansas Bonnie Kansas Bonnie was an animatronic bunny in the Kansas Location. Not much is known about Kansas Bonnie other then that his AI somehow figured out how to make mustard gas. California Freddy Fazbender California Freddy was an animatronic bear that was housed at the California Location. Not much is known about this Freddy other then that Freddy somehow got into the kitchen and made a burger that killed the health inspector. California Bonnie California Bonnie was an animatronic bunny that was housed at the California Location. Not much is known about this Bonnie other then after a worker got a customer's order wrong and the customer began screaming, Bonnie left the stage and proceeded to rip the customer's head clean off. Whoever writed message in which he was mentioned also said that they thought Bonnie was doing better at this location. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Rockstar Animatronics Main article: Rockstar Animatronics The Rockstars Animatronics are a group of animatronics that make cameos in the third game's tapes. The Animatronics are new and improved counter parts of the old ones that are located in the Wyoming location. It's unknown what happened to Rockstar Bonnie, Chica and Foxy but Rockstar Freddy was most likely left in the trash. Helpy Helpy is a miniature-sized character that appears as an easter egg in the third game. Helpy appears in a box in Afton Robotics in the second Purple Guy cutscene. You can only see the top half of his body. Unwithered Animatronics The Unwithered Animatronics are versions of the Withered Animatronics but they are fixed. Within DaveTrap's Army, Unwithered Foxy and Unwithered Bonnie can be seen. Ironically, Unwithered Bonnie is no longer unwithered. Ignited Chica Ignited Chica is another fan character, like the Unwithered Animatronics, to appear in DaveTrap's Army. Ignited Chica is a heavily damaged version of Chica with design choices that make her look burnt. Golden Foxy Golden Foxy is a minor suit that appeared during one of the cutscenes of the third game. When Steven enters the saferoom and finds Henry Miller in it, Golden Foxy can be seen in the corner. This suit is possibly the suit mentioned in the first game by Steven. Category:DSAF Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:Groups Category:Animatronics Category:Minor Characters Category:Miscellaneous Category:Miscellaneous Characters